Oups, mauvais numéro!
by LoloSawyer
Summary: Quand le gentil garçon rencontre le mauvais garçon. Suite à une mauvaise manipulation, une colère trop longtemps refoulée, et des insultes formulés à la mauvaise personne, ils se rencontrent par un moyen si commun: le téléphone. Cette petite erreur va les conduire à se partager leurs mondes opposés via les appels et sms, créant une relation qui va très vite les dépasser...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir! Eh oui, une autre nouvelle histoire! ;) Je me sens très inspiré en ce moment, je crains que vous allez pleurer lors du prochain chapitre de Mon Bel Inconnu. Pas de quoi vous faire un arrête cardiaque, rassurez-vous, je vous réserve ça pour plus tard. ;D **

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire sérieusement, j'ai jamais eu autant de mal de toute ma vie pour écrire. Je savais ce que je voulais faire mais j'étais jamais contente. Vous connaissez ce sentiment? C'est très chiant, je vous jure. **

**Navrée pour les fautes d'orthographes et de frappes, je n'ai pas le courage de me relire, veuillez me pardonner :( **

* * *

><p>[<em>Il est aussi revigorant qu'une bouffée d'air frais. Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec lui, et <strong>j'adore<strong> ça._]

C'était long mais court. Exaltant mais énervant. Facile mais dur.

Je marchais sur un pied, ne sachant pas me décider. Je ne savais pas quoi ressentir ni éprouver dans une telle situation. Y avait-il un mode d'emploi? Des règles, des consignes à suivre et à respecter? Devrais-je me sentir triste où soulagé d'être proche du but? Impatient où tout faire pour retarder ce moment inévitable, que j'avais moi-même choisi de créer? Il n'y avait rien, aucune démarche à suivre, aucun truc sur lequel m'appuyer, sur lequel me raccrocher. Que faire? Que dire? Je ne savais pas et même si c'était plus qu'imminent, je ne serais pas plus, demain matin.

J'étais là, devant chez lui. Devant chez cet homme.

Tout était incroyablement silencieux. Il n'y avait aucun bruit qui filtrait, aucun son, aucun mouvement. Le monde entier semblait s'être mis sur pause, bloqué sur cet instant, cet instant dont j'avais tant rêvé et craint à la fois. Je fixais la petite maison, éclairé faiblement par un lampadaire usé. Il n'y avait pas de lumière aux fenêtres, la maison donnait l'impression d'être sans vie, inhabité. Mais c'était la sienne, j'en étais certain. Jean m'attendait. Il attendait que je me décide à faire quelque chose. Il m'observait silencieux, presque respectueux. Il n'était pas à l'aise mais il se forçait pour moi. Il était là pour moi.

En l'observant, je me demandais toujours ce qu'il fichait ici, avec moi. Nous n'étions pas les pires ennemis du monde, pas plus que des autres, mais quand j'y repensais, dans mes derniers souvenirs, j'essayais de lui faire manger les feuilles de son cahier de maths. Alors, je trouvais ça curieux qu'il soit présent, pire qu'il ait décidé d'être là, pour s'assurer que je n'allais rien faire de répréhensible par la loi. Il a beau être un sacré abruti, c'est un abruti sur qui je pouvais compter. Sa présence me rassurait un peu mais plutôt marcher sur des mines de serpents venimeux que de le reconnaître devant lui où devant tout être vivant.

J'étais mal. Extrêmement mal.

Tout était insupportable à mes yeux. Insupportable, irritant, énervant, chiant. Aucun de ces mots n'arrivait à décrire mon état, j'étais dans un état indescriptible, proche de l'explosion. Je serrais fortement les pieds et serrais les dents à m'en péter la mâchoire. Mon cœur battait trop fort et trop vite dans ma poitrine qui me brûlait férocement. J'étais fébrile, on aurait dit que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque.J'avais si mal. Si peur. Trop peur. Une haine féroce et dévastatrice coulait dans mes veines, ne demandant qu'à être apaisé. Elle me démangeait, m'incendiais. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'éprouver autant de rancune, toute cette colère me troublait presque. J'étais plutôt posé comme garçon, pas non plus un saint, loin de là même, mais je n'étais pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un adolescent problématique. Enfin, je pense. Où peut-être pas pour que mon propre père décide de m'abandonner.

Je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi dire. Ni faire. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire? Étais-je censé faire un truc, tout court?

Des questions, j'en avais des centaines. J'avais conscience que certaines ne seraient jamais assouvies ni même formuler à voix haute. Les questions, c'était le plus facile. Elle grouillaient, tels des vers dans ma tête, depuis si longtemps, qu'à présent, elles me semblaient stupides et inutiles. Sans grand intérêt. Des questions si communes. _Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Comment as-tu pu vivre avec ça sur la conscience? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Quel genre d'homme laisse son enfant de huit ans avec sa mère qui faisait une dépression? _C'était fou, j'y avais tellement pensé à cet instant où je le confronterais face à face avec mes questions exigeantes aux réponses mérités. Maintenant, ça me paraissait juste pathétique. J'étais pathétique d'attendre encore quelque chose de lui alors qu'il avait tout fait pour s'effacer de nos vies, à Maman et moi, il n'était jamais revenu, il n'avait jamais fait l'effort de s'assurer si nous étions toujours de ce monde elle et moi. Il s'en fichait pas mal. Je le sais, ça, je le sais tellement.

Mais c'est mon père. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi. Seulement _pourquoi_?

J'y avais droit, du moins, j'estimais être dans mon droit de savoir pourquoi il nous avait abandonné, alors que Maman était malade et que je n'avais que huit ans, à peine. J'avais besoin de lui. Maman avait besoin de lui. Il était notre famille, nous étions la sienne. Longtemps, quand ma mère était aux portes de la mort, j'avais imaginé qu'il apparaîtrait comme par magie, qu'il nous sauverait, qu'il aiderait la femme à qui il a juré fidélité et amour jusqu'à sa mort. Les promesses chez lui, ça ne valait pas grand-chose. Ce n'était que des mensonges. Il n'était pas venu, j'avais dû m'occuper de ma mère tout seul. Je l'avais encouragé, soutenu, épaulé, alors qu'elle remontait petit à petit la pente après la perte de son bébé. La perte de ce qui aurait dû être son deuxième enfant, l'avait détruite. Et le départ de mon père l'avait plongé directement en enfer. Et moi avec.

Mais on s'en était sortis, elle et moi. Et désormais, c'était ça: elle et moi contre le monde.

Elle aimait souvent plaisanter à propos de ça mais je percevais bien la douleur soudaine dans ses yeux dès qu'elle le faisait. Se faire quitter sans explication, sans un mot, c'était pire que l'abandon. Il était sorti de nos vies sur la pointe des pieds, d'une façon si sournoise et imperceptible qu'on ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa disparition. Après ça, j'étais devenu l'adulte de la maison. J'étais bien obligé pour elle.

J'avais très peur mais j'étais déterminé, je ne reculerais pas. Il y avait si longtemps que j'avais attendu ça, je m'étais imaginé cette scène de si nombreuses fois depuis mon enfance que j'avais peine à croire que ce n'était pas une autre scène imaginé par mon subconscient. C'est drôle, on rêve d'une chose durant toute une vie et quand ce rêve est sur le point de se concrétiser, on ne sait pas comment agir. J'avais retrouvé sa trace brutalement, comme si je m'étais pris une grande claque sur la joue. Je ne croyais pas à ma chance, je ne pouvais pas y croire, ce n'était pas possible de retrouver un homme aussi facilement sans le chercher, alors que ça faisait neuf ans que je tentais de le retrouver.

Cet enculé s'était remarié. Avec la nouvelle infirmière de mon lycée.

Quand je l'avais appris, j'avais ressenti le besoin incontrôlable de briser le cœur de cette pauvre femme, qui parlait de lui avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Quelques années plus tôt, ces étoiles-là étaient dans les yeux de ma mère. Cette pauvre infirmière, Mme Kejys (Dieu merci, il avait eu la décence de ne pas lui donner notre nom de famille) n'avait rien mais je l'avais haï si fort que Christa m'avait embarqué d'urgence avant que je n'explose. Elle n'y était pour rien, cette histoire ne la concernait pas, mais elle l'avait épousé et ça, c'était plus que suffisant. Je revoyais sa tête blême quand je m'étais présenté comme le fils de son mari. Visiblement, elle était pas au courant. Je ne l'avais pas mise au courant par cruauté ni par vengeance, mais parce qu'elle devait savoir que l'homme qu'elle avait épousé, avait tendance à larguer sa famille au moindre problème. Au cas, où elle déciderait vraiment de bâtir sa vie avec lui.

Ensuite, j'avais bataillé pour obtenir l'adresse plus le numéro de téléphone de mon père. Elle n'avait pas voulu. Elle voulait le garder pour lui. Alors, je lui avais raconté que mon père s'était sauvé parce que ma mère commençait une dépression nerveuse. Elle me l'a donné immédiatement.

Et j'étais là, devant chez lui. A me torturer à l'esprit. A me rendre malade.

J'avais préféré le voir plutôt que de l'appeler. Son numéro ne servirait qu'en cas d'ultime secours.

J'avais très envie de vomir.

Jean était le seul à qui avait demandé pour venir. Je soupçonnais qu'il était plus là pour me surveiller. Les autres n'avaient pas compris. Je les comprenais, la plupart d'entre eux m'avait connu au bac à sable, il m'avait connu alors que je devenais petit à petit une vraie teigne violente. Quand j'étais devenu plus qu'une loque. Ils ne voulaient plus me voir comme ça. Ça leur avait fait autant de mal à qu'à moi. Alors ils m'avaient supplié de renoncer, de tourner la page. Mais la page ne voulait pas se fermer. Ça faisait assez longtemps comme ça qu'elle était ouverte. J'avais écouté leurs conseils, même Ymir m'avait déconseillé de le faire. Sans arrière-pensée.

Ce qui était très étrange. Ça lui plaisait de me voir courir, sans réflexion, bras grands ouverts, vers les problèmes. C'était comme si elle m'ouvrait même, en grand la porte. Une fois, elle m'a quasiment encouragé à me battre avec un adulte qui m'avait bousculé. J'avais fini au poste de police avec un coquard à l'œil. Je peux donc en déduire qu'elle cherche à me causer du tort. Son envie de me nuire me dépasse. Peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai fais croire à ses parents qu'elle faisait partie d'une secte satanique, visant à ramener le démon Lucifer lui-même, sur terre, un an plus tôt. D'après Christa, ils ont fait venir un exorciste et un prêtre. En toute innocence, je peux certifier que je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin. Je voulais juste me marrer un petit peu à ses dépends. Je croyais qu'elle avait oublié cette vieille histoire mais apparemment, non. Cette fille a vraiment la rancune tenace. Faudrait qu'elle extériorise un peu, tous ces sentiments négatifs. C'est mauvais pour la peau, à ce qu'il parait.

Ils n'étaient pas d'accord mais ils avaient respecté mon choix. Après tout, si l'un d'entre eux était à ma place, il ne voudrait pas savoir?

J'avais très froid. Je remontais machinalement la fermeture de ma veste, les yeux dans le vide. Mes jambes tremblaient, mes genoux s'entrechoquaient, mes dents claqués. Un immense froid m'envahissait. Je ne m'étais toujours pas décidé à agir et Jean attendait. Avec une crainte dissimulé dans les yeux. Avait-il peur que je lui découpe la tête avant de me balader avec celle-ci au bout d'une pique comme un sauvage du Moyen-Age? N'aie crainte Jean, ce scénario est prévu pour mon géniteur, pas pour toi. Je te tuerais peut-être plus tard, voir dès demain, quand tu auras recommencé à me gaver.

Voyant que je n'arrivais pas à agir, je choisis de faire un peu d'humour:

- Bon. Tu vas entendre des hurlements et des appels au secours. Tu les ignores.

Je rigolais bêtement à ma propre bêtise, pas du tout drôle d'ailleurs. Mais Jean ne releva pas, ce qui n'aurait jamais manqué de faire en temps normal. Me rabaisser, c'est son hobby de malsain.

J'arrêtais de rire avant de fixer un point invisible sur le trottoir avant de reprendre la parole:

- Qu'est-ce que je peux dire? Tu diras quoi à ma place? demandais-je en murmurant.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut dire dans un moment pareil! Mais je crois... je crois que frapper à la porte, pour commencer, ça serait pas mal.

Je hochais de la tête, le remerciant silencieusement de sa réponse avant de souffler un bon coup. Et je fis un pas. Et puis un autre. Vers cette porte, vers sa porte. Je n'entendais que le bruit sourd de mes pas sur le sol, le martèlement de mon cœur, le vent devenu bruyant d'un seul coup. Ba-boum. Ba-boum. Ba-boum. Je retenais mon souffle alors que je fus stoppé par cette porte si sombre. Je ne respirais plus. Je ne pensais plus.

Je frappais à la porte.

J'attendis. Encore et encore. Je me triturais les mains, stressé comme jamais. Je ne devrais pas me sentir aussi tendu et stressé pour lui, il ne méritait pas. Il méritait que je le déteste, que je souhaite sa mort. Et là, je paniquais à cause de lui. Pathétique, je vous dis.

Il n'y avait toujours aucune lumière qui s'allume ni aucun bruit derrière la porte. C'était très calme et paisible. Alors je frappais à nouveau. J'ai frappé à plusieurs reprises mais toujours rien. L'appréhension me quittait peu à peu, la fureur était en train de me gagner. Au bout de quinze minutes à frapper, j'ai dû me rendre à une terrible évidence.

Il n'était pas là.

J'avais demandé son adresse et son numéro, il y a deux jours.

Il s'était absenté le seul soir où j'avais décidé de lui parler.

Il avait prévu le coup, il savait que je viendrais d'ici peu.

Il ne voulait pas me parler.

Il y eut un long instant de silence. Avant que je n'explose pour de vrai. Fini la panique et le stress! Je me mis à hurler rageusement, à hurler si fort au point de rameuter tout le quartier. Je cognais désormais sur la porte, j'étais prêt à démonter la porte de ses gonds. J'allais le faire jusqu'à ce que deux mains tentèrent de me saisir à la taille pour m'éloigner de cette maudite maison. Jean, qui d'autre? Je me débattis comme un forcené, lui donnant quelques coups par mégardes mais la colère brouillait trop mon jugement pour m'en soucier. Tandis qu'il essayait de me retenir, je criais:

- LÂCHE-MOI! IL L'A FAIT EXPRÈS! IL L'A FAIT EXPRÈS! JE VAIS BRÛLER SA BARAQUE A CET ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE! NEUF ANS SANS NOUVELLES, ET IL N'A MÊME PAS LES COUILLES D'AFFRONTER CE QU'IL A FAIT! JE VAIS LE TUER!

Je n'étais plus que fureur et rancune. Une rancune répugnante et abjecte mais que j'avais besoin d'évacuer. J'en avais rien à foutre des voisins, des autres, de quiconque. Putain mais comment on peut faire ça? Il espérait tant que ça ne jamais avoir à s'expliquer?! Je suis sûr qu'il s'était tiré à un hôtel pour au moins un mois, dans l'espoir que je finirais par abandonner. Abandonner, c'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux, c'est son truc ça, pas le mien! Même si je devais guetter cette foutue maison de merde pendant dix ans, je resterais là. Il finirait par revenir! Et demain, je chopperais cette garce d'infirmière, elle était complice! Au lieu de l'encourager à agir comme un adulte et affronter ses démons, elle se sauvait avec lui! Ces putains d'enculés s'étaient bien trouvés!

Jean me tenait fermement. C'était devenu dur de bouger correctement.

- Eren, eren calme-toi bon sang!

Jean n'utilise que mon prénom que lors d'une situation grave où importante. Je pouvais donc présumer que c'était une situation grave où importante.

- Eren, il faut que tu calmes! Les voisins vont appeler les flics! Et j'ai pas envie de finir ma nuit à dormir près d'ivrognes où de brutes épaisses avec des tatouages _Fuck You_ sur les bras!

- Tu apprendras la vie à la dure, comme ça!

- Ça me fait pas rire!

Je me battais presque contre lui maintenant. Je lui tirais les cheveux pour le forcer à lâcher prise sur ma personne. Mais rien à faire, il était aussi tenace qu'une punaise! Si quelqu'un, vivant dans une de ces maisons, avait la bonne idée de regarder par sa fênètre, il aurait une charmante vue sur deux adolescents se battant presque au sol, en s'arrachant mutuellement les cheveux. Y a pas que les filles qui utilisent cette méthode très efficace, il faut l'accorder. Mon souffle était rapide, je respirais lourdement sous l'effort tout comme Jean. La lutte devenait fatiguante et ce n'était même pas une vraie bagarre, sinon Jean serait déjà en route pour le cimetière.

J'avais une envie folle de déchirer sa peau avec mes ongles, presque sadiquement mais, je me laissais troublé par ma haine envers mon père. Ma colère me faisait divaguait, je commençais à tout confondre. Il fallait que je me reprenne et vite, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation d'expliquer à la mère de Jean, comment son fils s'est retrouvé enterré dans une boite sous terre, avec une pierre tombale portant son nom. Et ça non merci.

Bizarrement, ce fut Jean qui me fit retrouver mes esprits avec une simple phrase hurlée avec acharnement:

- Putain de bordel, pourquoi tu l'appelle pas?!

Je me figeais sur le champ avant de l'observer avec ahurissement. Il dégagea sa tête de mon bras avant de me regarder furieusement. Bye-bye le gentil Jean, bonjour le Jean con! Moi, j'étais toujours sous le choc. Je reprenais une respiration normale malgré ma poitrine qui s'élevait à un rythme effréné. J'étais courbatu et mes poignes me lançaient suite aux coups répétés sur la porte. Je serrais les dents: j'allais avoir de sacré bleus demain. Comment j'ai pu ne pas penser à une chose aussi simple? Et surtout, c'est la honte que ça soit Jean qui m'y ai fait pensé!

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, je repoussais Jean définitivement avant de m'emparer avec frénésie mon portable et de chercher avec empressement, le petit bout de papier sur lequel j'avais noté le numéro de téléphone. Il était dans ma poche arrière de mon jean. Je le sortis et faillis le déchirer en le dépliant. Ma nounou me fixait, main autour de son cou, peinant à retrouver son souffle de fumeur invétérée. La fumette, c'est pas bien.

Je composais le numéro avec violence, maltraitant le pauvre portable. Je n'éprouvais plus la moindre peur. J'étais trop énervé pour ça, j'avais besoin de déverser mon venin, de faire sortir toute cette haine trop lourde pour moi. Au bout de deux tonalités, il décrocha. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et l'attaquais sur le champ:

- Salut. C'est Eren, tu sais, ton fils? L'enfant que tu as eu avec ta femme. Ta première femme, pas l'autre garce qui t'encourage à te sauver sans assumer tes responsabilités. Parlons-en de tes responsabilités. La moindre des choses quand tu décides d'abandonner ta famille parce que tu n'es même pas fichu d'affronter les problèmes, entre autre, la dépression de MA mère, c'est d'avoir suffisamment de tripes pour accepter de parler à ton fils et affronter la réalité. Parce que MA réalité, aussi pourrie soit-elle, c'est que tu es un parfait enculé!

Silence radio au bout fil.

- Je peux même pas croire qu'on puisse te considérer comme être humain, tout court, espèce de sale merde! Les gens comme toi, faudrait leur faire couper les couilles, d'abord pour les empêcher de se reproduire et ensuite parce qu'apparemment, elles ne servent à QUE DALLE à part baiser et forniquer. J'espère que tu fornique bien avec ta salope, sale petit enculé de bon à rien de merde! Je trouve même pas de mot assez fort qui pourrait te convenir, je crois pas que ça existe! Brûle en enfer, et j'espère de tout mon âme, que c'est Lucifer lui-même qui sera ton guide et ton tortionnaire durant une longue vie de souffrances et de douleur bien mérités!

Je me tus, totalement apaisé et la gorge enrouée. J'avais trop hurlé, ma gorge était toute irrité et ma voix n'était plus qu'un mince filet. Mais j'allais mieux. Un tout petit mieux. Lui dire en face m'aurait soulagé entièrement mais savoir qu'il avait au moins écouté. Jean me regardait, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Il ouvrit la bouche, blanc comme un linge:

- Euh, tu as vérifié si c'était bien lui? Je veux dire, elle aurait pu te filer un faux numéro, cette fille.

- Pourquoi je devrais vérifier si c'est bien lui? demandais-je, l'irritation revenant à grands pas.

- Peut-être parce qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une erreur, _dit une voix étrangère à l'autre bout du fil._

_Hein?_

Depuis quand mon père a une voix aussi sexy et sensuelle? Dans mon souvenir, elle ne me donnait pas des frissons.

Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de devenir blanc comme un linge. Un mal de ventre se fit ressentir. Je n'osais plus parler ni faire un geste. Jean me fixait, inquiet. Pour ma part, j'étais toujours en mode _What the fuck? _Mon cœur se remit à battre à une vitesse phénoménale dans ma cage thoracique en réalisant l'énorme connerie que je venais d'accomplir. Une de plus, une de moins. J'humidifiais mes lèvres, devenues soudainement sèches.

_Sainte mère de Dieu._

- Alors morveux, qu'est-ce que tu disais? _demanda la voix la plus sensuelle de l'univers._


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilààà, mes petits enfants.**

**Bon je ne m'excuserais plus de vous faire attendre, j'ai une vie et en plus je suis tombée malade la semaine dernière. :'( Je m'en remets tout juste même si cette putain de toux persiste. C'est chiant. Mais surtout, je posterais plus aussi régulièrement qu'avant, je cherche activement un travail, faut bien que je gagne ma vie et là, je suis sur plusieurs pistes! :D Mais je continuerais à poster au moins une fois par semaine. Voire deux. Mais je ne vous promets rien. Mais pour vous consoler un peu, sachez que je bosse sur un OS qui devrait sortir prochainement! ;D Et merci beaucoup de continuer à me soutenir et à me suivre! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :$ Je sens que cette nouvelle histoire plait autant que Mon Bel Inconnu xD**

**Pardon pour les fautes, là je veux juste faire dodo :(**

**Bonne nuit et à la prochaine!**

* * *

><p>Ma voix était bloquée dans ma gorge.<p>

Elle ne voulait pas sortir, elle restait coincée là. J'avais l'impression d'être soudainement devenu muet, privé du sens de la parole. C'était assez étrange, je tentais de parler, de former un son mais rien ne sortait. Ma voix restait obstinément prisonnière de ma gorge. Mon subconscient n'en menait pas large non plus. J'étais comme un circuit de moteur: quelqu'un avait versé de l'eau sur les fils et résultat, j'étais complètement court-circuité. Et incapable de redémarrer sans difficulté.

C'est drôle, même le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Il s'était arrêté, d'une certaine façon. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit de voiture, ni le moindre souffle de vent. Tout s'était stoppé, tout était silencieux. Le temps s'était figé comme moi, à moins que l'adrénaline me donne des troubles sévères de la vision.

Je ne suis pas le genre de type sensible et maladroit. Bon, peut-être maladroit - l'exploit que je viens d'accomplir en est la preuve mais je ne suis pas le genre de type qui se soucie du regard et du jugement des autres. Et pourtant, j'avais supporté le poids du jugement humain quasiment toute ma vie, surtout par rapport au sujet Maman. Les gens qui disent ne juger personne sont des menteurs; tout le monde juge tout le monde. Quand vous croisez quelqu'un, que ça soit dans la rue, dans le métro où au travail, vous pensez automatiquement à lui mettre une étiquette. Automatiquement. Vous pensez "Cette fille met une jupe alors qu'il ne fait pas chaud; c'est une pute" où "Cet homme a mal boutonné sa chemise, il est désordonné.". Juger, ce n'est pas forcément mal. C'est juste humain. Chaque personne qu'on croise, on la juge.

Je n'ai jamais prêté attention aux rumeurs, aux "on-a-dit" mais là, _là_, curieusement, je m'en souciais plus que tout. Je me souciais de ce que cet homme, ce total étranger, au bout du fil, pensait de moi. Un adolescent colérique qui venait de l'insulter et de lui souhaiter littéralement de mourir. Ça devait pas être loin de là, si ce n'était pas pire. C'était le silence à l'autre bout du fil. L'inconnu attendait. Je paniquais au fond de moi de ce silence trop calme, trop lourd. Il attendait que je parle, que je lui réponde et j'aimerais lui répondre, ô combien, j'aimerais mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'y arrivais pas. Parce que la réalité me tombait dessus et manquait de m'abattre au sol d'une violence inouïe.

Ce type, je m'en fichais. Je ne le connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam mais le problème, c'est que là, je ne m'en fichais pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout. Parce que je venais carrément de lui exposer ma vie privée en bonne et due forme, sans détour ni pudeur. Quelque chose que je ne réserve qu'à mes amis, les personnes à qui je confie tout sans crainte, parce que je sais, qu'ils sont différents. Ils sont mes amis. Mais cet homme ne l'était clairement pas. Et il venait de plonger en plein dans ma vie. Si j'étais un peu plus précis, c'était moi qui venait de le pousser dedans. Il n'avait rien demandé, lui, le mec à la voix sexy. Bien joué, Eren. Très bien joué. A quand la prochaine bourde? Je suis un vrai gaffeur mais là, je bats un nouveau record.

Ce qui était étonnant, c'est que l'inconnu persistait à attendre ma réponse. J'arrivais à percevoir sa légère respiration. Je me demandais quel son faisait la mienne. Elle était accélérée, erratique. Le type de respiration qu'on a quand on se rend compte qu'on a fait une boulette. Une sacré boulette. Et ce type patientait. Il attendait réellement que je finisse par lui répondre. A sa place, j'aurais déjà raccroché, en me disant que j'étais simplement tombé sur un malade mais pas lui. Pourquoi il ne raccrochait pas? Ça serait plus facile comme ça. Pour lui comme pour moi. Mais non, ça aurait trop simple. C'était peut-être ça, le truc. Je l'avais insulté, il ne tenait pas à me rendre les choses plus faciles. C'était une sorte de punition, alors? Il était en droit d'exiger des réponses. En fin de compte, si j'étais lui, je réagirais de la même façon. Savoir pourquoi je me faisais insulter.

Mais si il espérait sérieusement des explications détaillées, il pouvait se brosser. Hors de question que je lui dise un seul truc de plus. Je m'étais suffisamment humilié pour la soirée.

Comment l'envoyer bouler délicatement?

Tandis que je cherchais en vain une solution et le don de la parole, Jean me regardait, impuissant. Il était en retrait mais restait très attentif. Son regard trahissait ses pensées, il était aussi affolé que moi mais lui, il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire. Il devait se sentir coupable de ne pas pouvoir intervenir, il n'en avait pas le pouvoir ni le luxe. Cette histoire ne le concernait pas, il était juste un témoin. Son seul crime, c'était d'être avec moi, ce soir, alors que j'avais saturé et pété les plombs. Pauvre Jean, il restait près de moi pour m'apporter un soutien moral, alors que quelques minutes auparavant, j'avais tenté de lui faire manger sa langue. Quel brave type! Je ne manquerais pas de louer ses compétences amicales auprès de Mikasa.

Non, concentre-toi, concentre-toi. Tire toi de ce merdier avant de t'en replonger dans un autre.

J'entendis un bruit agacé à l'autre bout du fil. Je sursautais comme un lapin. Ce minuscule bruit me sortit de ma torpeur générale. C'était comme se réveiller en sursaut le matin. C'était le signal. Ce type s'impatientait. Il était agacé. Je l'agaçais, à garder le silence, à me murer dans mes défenses. Il attendait après moi, autant ne pas le déranger plus longtemps. Je crois qu'il en avait eu assez pour la soirée, inutile de l'énerver davantage. Après tout, je ne le connais pas. Inutile de lui faire perdre plus de temps. Et à moi aussi.

Je me raclais la gorge. Je forçais ma voix à sortir, à se faire entendre. C'était dur. Elle était bizarrement lourde et écorchée.

- Hum...je... vous... hum...

Magnifique. J'ai retrouvé le don de la parole mais au stade primaire. A moins qu'on ne dise primitif. Bon là, je n'en n'avais rien à foutre. Il y avait plus important à traiter. J'ai trop la mauvaise manie de m'éparpiller rapidement, surtout en temps de crise. Et là, je traversais une crise, du moins pour moi. Ma voix était de retour malgré le fait qu'elle tremblait un peu mais c'était si subtil que je doute qu'il ait remarqué. Il fallait juste que je forme des phrases claires et distinctes. Je devais très vite me sortir d'affaire, cet appel durait trop longtemps à mon goût. Et le silence radio de la part de l'inconnu ne m'aidait pas, mais alors, pas du tout. J'aimerais qu'il parle, un peu pour me détendre l'atmosphère, devenu plus qu'étrange.

Il s'exécuta, par miracle. Peut-être avais-je développé le mystérieux don de la télépathie?

- Passionnant. Mais encore?

Sa voix avait claqué, sec et sans bavure.

Réflexion faite, j'aurais largement préféré qu'il continue à se taire. Son mépris ne m'avait pas échappé même si il ne l'avait pas vraiment caché. C'était trois petits mots et pourtant, c'était la phrase la plus sarcastique qu'on m'avait sortie depuis fort longtemps. Il n'avait pas haussé la voix ni modifié le timbre de sa voix. Il était indifférent, presque ennuyé. C'était pire que le mépris. Je l'ennuyais. En temps normal, je ne serais pas autant mortifié par autant d'ironie mais là, je n'étais pas en état de tolérer quoique ce soit. Je n'étais pas en état.

De plus, le timbre de sa voix m'avait encore électrisé à mes dépends. Ma peau se couvrit de nouveaux frissons, contre mon gré. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui me transperçait. Elle était banale pour autant mais je frissonnais quand même. C'est comme réagir au bruit désagréable que certains manteaux produisent quand on glissent nos doigts dessus. C'était pareil. Je réagissais au son de sa voix, c'était étrange. Et désagréable. Et humiliant. J'avais déjà deviné au son de sa voix, qu'il était plus âgé que moi. Sa voix respirait l'expérience à plein nez. A côté, ma voix n'était qu'un gargouillis de bébé. C'est un adulte, je suis un enfant.

C'était parce qu'il était adulte qu'il pouvait se permettre ce genre de réflexions tout en restant simple et poli? J'espère apprendre ça très vite, étant donné mon problème d'intégration, ça me serait fortement nécessaire.

Ma première envie est de l'envoyer se faire foutre mais je me rappelais de justesse que je l'avais déjà bien insulté quelque minutes avant. Je lui avais dit des choses horribles, et des choses qu'il ne méritait pas d'entendre. Je ne savais pas qui était ce type mais il ne méritait pas toutes ces paroles remplies d'amertumes et de rancœur. Qui sait, c'est peut-être un sale type mais ce n'est pas mon sale type.

C'était normal qu'il soit un peu sarcastique. Je me mettais à sa place. Même si il n'essayait pas de se mettre à la mienne. Cet homme a t-il pensé à ce que je peux ressentir, là maintenant? Après lui avoir expliqué en détail à quel point j'espérais que mon père aille en enfer? Il pourrait se montrer un peu plus compatissant envers ma personne. Non, c'était ma faute. J'inspirais à fond pour me détendre. J'étais crispé. Mes muscles étaient aussi durs que du béton. J'étais fatigué, énervé et encore trop émotif par rapport à mon père. La colère parcourait encore mes veines, elle semblait déborder des pores de ma peau. On aurait dit un drogué faisant face aux effets de manque. Je tressautais sur place. Je tapais du pied tel Bugs Bunny, le célèbre lapin. C'est ma faute. Ce type n'avait rien demandé. Je lui étais tombé dessus, il était temps de rectifier le tir.

J'avais plus qu'une envie: rentrer chez moi, dormir et ne plus bouger durant les prochains jours.

Je savais quoi dire; il n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir et moi non plus. J'étais en tort, je m'excuserais et basta. Le truc, c'était comment? Je désirais agir en adulte mais je ne savais pas comment. J'étais trop nerveux, cet étranger me rendait trop nerveux. Je décidais d'ouvrir la bouche et de me lancer, suivant mon instinct, toujours fidèle après toutes ces années:

- Je... Excusez-moi pour tout ça, je me suis trompé de personne. Euh, de numéro, de numéro! Je veux dire, on peut pas se tromper de personne au téléphone, haha! ... Même si c'est ce que je viens de faire, à vrai dire... MAIS, je- je suis désolé, je n'ai rien contre vous, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je m'excuse de vous avoir insulté d'enculé comme ça. Et d'avoir dit qu'il fallait vous castrer. Et d'avoir souhaité que vous brûlez en enfer.

Je voyais Jean me faire des signes avec ces bras, tel un singe. Je crois qu'il me disait de me taire, d'éviter de rentrer dans ce genre de détails. Mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter ma langue. Quel ironie. Tout à l'heure, j'étais incapable de parler, et voilà que désormais, j'étais incapable d'arrêter de parler. Je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans le pétrin et je rougissais au fur et à mesure. Il n'y avait personne à part Jean mais je devenais rouge quand même. Je gesticulais avec mes mains comme si il pouvait me voir à travers le portable. J'étais très mal à l'aise et incroyablement pathétique. Mais je continuais à me ridiculiser.

- Je... bref, je - désolé je sais pas quoi dire, je suis pas doué avec les mots et j'ai quand même voulu vous castrer et - et je continue à dire n'importe quoi, vraiment désolé! Et vous ne dites rien mais c'est mieux, hein, _ajoutais-je précipitamment_. Je préfère que vous ne disiez rien, ça me donne l'espoir d'envisager que vous n'écoutez pas où que vous vous en fichez... Mais de toute manière, vous vous en fichez! Je veux dire, il a déjà dû vous arrivez des trucs plus captivants qu'un pauvre mec vous traitant d'enculé par erreur.

Jean ne bougeait plus ses bras. Pour être plus précis, il m'avait même tourné un peu le dos et se cachait le visage dans sa main droit, en le secouant. Il avait l'air aussi épuisé et désespéré que moi. Le message était clair: démerde-toi, c'est pas mon problème. Il avait abandonné le champ de bataille et me laissait tout seul, me battre pour ma survie. Je ne pouvais guère lui reprocher sa désertion. J'aurais aimé déserté de mon propre corps mais la loi de l'univers a rendu impossible les voyages astral. Cruelle loi de l'univers. Aucune compassion ni considération.

Les mots continuaient de quitter mes lèvres, formant un récit incompréhensible et embarrassant. J'en perdais le fil au fur et à mesure que je me maudissais de ma propre incapacité à gérer une situation critique. L'homme ne parlait pas où peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'en placer une avec mon monologue. Je parlais tellement, dès que je sortais une connerie, j'en ressortais une autre pour rattraper le coup. Mais je ne faisais que brouiller encore plus les pistes. Le mec à la voix sexy en aura des trucs à raconter à ses amis en rentrant. J'ai la fabuleuse capacité d'offrir des anecdotes hors du commun à raconter aux personnes qui croisent ma route. Et celle-là ne manquait pas à la parole. C'était du lourd.

Mais ça m'aidait qu'il se taise, sa voix ne pouvait pas me déconcentrer comme ça.

Le stress se faisait de plus en plus sentir, que ça soit dans mon corps où dans mes mots. Je saturais et mon mal de ventre se faisait trop fort pour être ignorer, plus maintenant. Je jetais un coup d'œil en coin à Jean. Il était lasse et au bord de la rupture. Je sentis que je ne pourrais pas profiter de sa subite sympathie encore longtemps. Ma maladresse l'avait toujours agacé, bien que beaucoup amusé, mais là, il ne souriait pas du tout. Je m'affolais encore plus. Je ne voulais pas mettre à dos Jean en prime, je n'avais pas assez de force pour me battre sur deux fronts. Tout dans ses yeux transmettait un message précis: abrège. Je devais siffler la fin du match, sonner la fin de la partie. Mettre le holà. Aussi bien pour Jean, Monsieur l'Inconnu et moi. Les bourdes, c'était fini pour aujourd'hui. J'en avais déjà assez fait. _Stop._

- Ce que je veux dire en gros, c'est vraiment vraiment désolé pour vous avoir dérangé! Bonne soirée! Bonne chance!

Et là, j'ai brutalement raccroché.

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit, un silence durant lequel toute la pression sur mes épaules, disparu aussi facilement qu'elle était venue. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Et quelques secondes plus tard, on aurait cru que c'était le cas, pour de vrai. Je me sentais mieux, je respirais à nouveau, tout mon corps se relâchait avec bonheur et joie. Hélas, mon cœur continuait sa course de dératé. Il bondissait dans ma poitrine, encore et encore. Je ne distinguais aucune forme d'amélioration où de paix. Il battait fort et ne souhaitait pas ralentir ni se calmer. Peu importe, je mettais ça sur le compte de l'adrénaline, encore présente dans mon sang.

Je fixais mon portable dans la main, avec un air ahuri. C'était un modèle léger mais il me paraissait lourd. Il pesait dans ma paume. Il semblait même vibrer encore, un bourdonnement imperceptible. Mais un bourdonnement si réel. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire à ce qui venait de m'arriver. Mon père me semblait lointain à côté de ça. De l'étranger. Je n'étais plus en colère, pas calme, mais moins furieux et moins sur le point de foutre le feu à la ville. Mes mains tremblaient encore un peu. _Stop, c'est stop Eren!_

Jean coupa le silence avec sa voix incrédule:

- Tu lui as raccroché au nez?

- Jean, je suis choqué que ça soit ça qui te choque le plus plutôt que j'ai souhaité qu'il se fasse castrer, que Satan soit son nouveau propriétaire et de lui souhaiter une vie sexuelle épanouie tout en lui souhaitant d'être impuissant.

- Justement, tu lui as raccroché au nez après lui avoir dit tout ça? Tu réalises où quoi? Tu ne lui as même pas laissé le temps de parler ni de te dire qu'il accepte tes excuses, si jamais il les acceptes mais à mon avis, c'est mort maintenant.

- Il se dira juste que je suis impoli.

- A mon avis, il doit penser à des mots plus forts "qu'impoli".

L'irritation me gagne à vue d'œil. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec Jean mais tout ce que je voulais, là tout de suite, c'était d'oublier cet inconnu et sa voix qui m'avait complètement troublé de la tête au pied. Et aussi cette soirée pourrie et décevante. Et il ne m'aidait pas en insistant sur ce sujet.

- Eh ben, il pense ce qu'il veut, parce qu'honnêtement Jean, je m'en fous. Je. m'en. cogne. Je veux juste rentrer chez pour plonger dans des rêves où je crucifierais mon père à une croix avant de foutre de l'huile et de le brûler vivant, pour me repaître de ses cris.

- Je pense que tu devrais prendre rendez-vous avec le psy de l'école.

- Jean, l'infirmière du lycée se tape mon père.

- J'ai dit psy. Pas infirmière.

- L'infirmière du lycée occupe aussi le poste de psychologue.

- Okaaaaay, mauvaise idée. On rentre?

- Ouais.

- Juste... "Bonne chance"?

- Ben oui, bonne chance dans la vie quoi. Quoi, tu crois que j'aurais dû me montrer plus clair?

- Non, je crois que c'est bon. C'est même très bien comme ça.

Je regardais Jean s'éloigner, en riant dans sa barbe. Je soupirais avant d'aboyer:

- Ben quoi?

Il n'a pas répondu. Il a continué à rire.

* * *

><p>Je déteste le métro.<p>

Franchement, je sais que c'est censé être une invention utile, notamment pour ceux qui travaillent et qui n'ont pas de voitures, mais je me suis toujours demandé secrètement si ce n'était pas plus un moyen de déclencher une guerre civile. Les gens se bousculent, se marchent dessus, et se regardent les uns et les autres, avec une lueur hostile dans le regard. Apparemment, la solidarité entre citoyens ne comptait pas dès qu'on entrait dans ce truc,, il y avait comme une espèce de barrière invisible dès qu'on s'engageait dans le métro. Les gens polis et civilisés se transformaient en bêtes sauvages, en guerre du territoire. Le moindre petit espace était pire qu'une terre promise à leurs yeux. Personne n'aide personne, c'est chacun pour soi. Il ne faut compter que son soi-même, sinon on se fait bouffer. Le métro, de mon humble point de vue, c'est l'enfer.

Ce soir-là, le métro était anormalement bondé pour une heure aussi tardive. Il était déjà plus de vingt-deux heures passés et pourtant, on se serait cru en pleine heure de pointe. Je tentais vainement de garder mon petit espace, calé dans un petit coin en essayant de ne pas me faire écraser par deux hommes, qui ne semblaient pas connaitre les notions d'espace personnel. Mais c'est vrai que dans un métro, l'espace personnel n'existait plus du tout, il était même oublié. J'étais dans une boite à sardines, piégé par les autres, acculé contre le mur. Je mourrais de chaud, alors qu'on était à peine, au début du printemps. Il y avait trop de monde, trop de personnes, trop peu d'air respirable. Je soupirais d'irritation. Pourquoi le seul soir où je décidais de prendre ce moyen de transport, déjà bien assez chaotique, il fallait que toute la population de Trost se décide à le prendre à la même heure? Quel chance de _merde_.

Jean n'en menait pas large non plus. Comparé à lui, j'étais même chanceux. Il était sur le point de disparaître sur la masse d'une femme rondouillarde et imposante. Je la soupçonnais d'en faire exprès. Dès que je quittais des yeux Jean une seconde, et que je reposais mon regard dessus, il n'était quasiment plus visible,on ne voyait qu' l'idée d'intervenir. Qu'il se démerde, je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer les chevaliers galants. Jean, je crois que tu as une touche. Cette idée ne me fit même pas sourire. Mes nerfs étaient à vif, mes mains étaient crispés. Je n'arrivais pas à me détendre. Dans cet espace clos, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que penser, et malheureusement, mes pensées avaient pris un chemin indésirable.

Même les petits bips du métro annonçant la prochaine station m'agaçaient à un niveau élevé. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, les deux hommes m'enserraient trop. J'espère pour eux qu'ils ne comptaient pas me toucher le cul, parce que sinon, ils descendront dans un sac mortuaire. Ah, Jean essayait de se dépêtrer du piège mortel. Courage Jean, que la force soit avec toi. Je suis immonde. Il m'a accompagné et je le laisse se débrouiller tout seul. Mais c'était pas comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose. J'étais bloqué aussi.

Il y avait une autre femme, assise quelques sièges plus loin. Celle-ci ne cessait de me lorgner comme si j'étais sur le point de l'agresser. Elle serrait fermement son sac. Je crois, que sans plaisanter, elle se préparait à me frapper avec, au moindre mouvement qu'elle jugerait suspect. Mais vu la lueur de folie dans ses yeux, quoique qu'on fasse, on serait suspects. Sans doute, s'imaginait-elle que j'étais un détraqué sexuel en quête de femmes avec lesquels, j'assouvirais mes désirs de dominance et de plaisir malsain? Pourquoi, les femmes s'imaginent-elles, que parce qu'elles ont un vagin, ça fait d'elles, automatiquement, des cibles faibles et appétissantes? Sérieusement? Okay, certains hommes sont des violeurs mais faut pas tous nous mettre dans le même sac, sous prétexte que nous possédons également un pénis! Il faut vraiment qu'elles changent d'état d'esprits.

Manque de bol pour elle, elle n'avait pas choisi son jour pour me regarder comme si j'étais un monstre. Je dardais mon regard vert perçant sur elle, sans détour ni crainte, en haussant un sourcil ayant l'air de dire _"Il y a un problème?" _Elle rougit jusqu'à en devenir écarlate et détourna les yeux comme si elle s'était brûlé. Je n'étais pas du tout d'humeur à supporter ce genre de conneries. Je me sentais ridicule et humilié. Et la colère que j'avais éprouvé jadis et qui s'était un peu apaisée, faisait de nouveau des siennes. C'était fatiguant toutes ces émotions, mon cœur se remettait de toutes ces montagnes russes. J'étais plutôt posé comme garçon, pas non plus un saint, loin de là même, mais je n'étais pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un adolescent problématique. Enfin, je pense.

Je pensais à mon père. A l'infirmière de l'école. A ma mère. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire à part penser, penser et encore penser. A ma vie, à la sienne, à la notre. Elle était toute seule à la maison, elle devait m'attendre. Elle ne dormait pas tant que je n'étais pas rentré. Tout autre adolescent rebelle aurait trouvé ça chiant ou énervant, mais pas moi. Je la comprends mieux que quiconque. Elle avait besoin de savoir que j'étais près d'elle avant de s'endormir. Elle avait besoin de moi, elle n'était pas dépendante - elle l'avait été à un certain moment mais je savais qu'elle se restreignait déjà beaucoup. Elle avait peur dès que je mettais le pied dehors. Peur de ne pas me voir revenir. Et tout ça, c'était sa faute. Elle allait mieux mais elle resterait à tout jamais, un peu brisée, un peu fanée à l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais pas changer ça. Il n'y a avait que lui qui pouvait.

Mais je ne le laisserais plus jamais s'approcher d'elle. Je n'avais pas réussi à la sauver la première. Je le sauverais la prochaine fois. Avec ou sans lui. Peu importe les conséquences.

Je pensais à lui et à sa nouvelle femme. Ils devaient être quelque part dans la ville, en train de se planquer, tels deux adultes supposés responsables. Ils devaient plaisanter, boire du champagne, regarder un film, blottis l'un contre l'autre le canapé. Ils devaient être heureux. Tandis que ma mère se reconstruisait peu à peu. Elle était bien dans vie, bien dans sa peau. Mais elle n'était pas heureuse. Alors que lui, devait l'être. Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui et pas elle? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça? Et lui, qu'avait-il fait de si merveilleux dans sa vie pour s'en sortir sans éprouver la moindre honte où culpabilité? Qu'est-ce qui les a différenciés? Qu'est-ce qui a changé pour qu'on en arrive là?

Ce n'est pas grave. Maman m'avait moi. Je serais là, moi. Je ne lâcherais pas sa main. Je la tiendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Je coupais court à ces pensées.

Une boule se formait dans ma gorge. Trop tard. Je me mordillais la lèvre et fermais les paupières. Je pleurerais à la main, pas ici, pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. S'il vous plait, pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour supporter les regards, la pitié, la curiosité des autres dans ce métro. J'allais craquer encore une fois mais pas de colère, j'avais encore plus envie de pleurer que tout à l'heure. Je veux pleurer. J'en ai terriblement besoin. Il me fallait une distraction, n'importe quoi. Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose. Pense aux petits lapins par exemple, aux gentils petits lapins tout roses et pelucheux. Les petits lapins roses que les filles trouvent mignons mais qui sont ridicules. Ouais, pense au monde mystérieux qu'on nomme "la femme". Juste, est-ce que je devais considérer Sasha comme une femme? C'était plus un ogre. Bah!

Ma méthode ne fonctionna pas. Mes pensées dérivèrent encore mais se concentrèrent sur quelque chose de totalement opposé et hors du contexte: l'inconnu. N'empêche, il devait se marrer à l'heure qu'il est. Moi aussi, j'en rigolerais plus tard. Mais ce n'était pas au programme de maintenant. Le timbre de sa voix restait gravé dans ma mémoire. C'était trop bizarre. J'y repensais et voilà que les frissons revenaient. Cet effet sur ma peau me rendait perplexe. Penser à lui aussi. Je pensais à un inconnu alors que mon père avait pris les jambes à son cou. Classe. Peut-être que mon subconscient avait besoin de détourner mon esprit du vrai problème envers un autre problème? Petit le problème qui n'en n'était pas un. C'était réglé. Je n'entendrais plus jamais sa voix perturbatrice et cette idée me soulageais énormément. C'était trop de pression. Trop de frissons.

Je posais mon front contre la barre, fixant le vide.

_Aaah, je veux juste changer d'air..._

Je tressaillis en sentant mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche de mon blouson. C'était un message. Je le sortis avec difficulté, c'était pas comme si ces deux pots de colle allaient m'aider en se poussant légèrement pour m'offrir plus d'espace et d'air. Je grommelais dans ma barbe avant de lire mon sms. Je me glaçais. Le sms venait d'un numéro inconnu. Mon souffle ralentit dans ma gorge.

**Émetteur: Inconnu**

_Tes excuses étranges sont acceptés._

Oh non, mon cœur repartait au triple galop. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner qui était l'inconnu. C'était l'Inconnu. Il m'avait répondu. Il m'avait envoyé un message. Et il trouvait mes excuses étranges. Bon sur ce point, j'étais d'accord avec lui. Mais pourquoi m'avait-il envoyé ce message? Le temps s'était de nouveau figé tout comme moi. Je n'entendais plus aucun bruit, mes oreilles avaient coupés le son. Je ne distinguais que des formes et des couleurs qui bougeaient tout autour de moi. Je ne voyais que mon portable. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça qu'un nouveau message apparu sur mon écran. Celui-ci me coupa littéralement le souffle et le cœur.

**Émetteur: Inconnu**

_Eh non, tu es de loin la chose la plus captivante qui m'est arrivé depuis longtemps, gamin._


End file.
